Generation Z: Revamped!
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: "Only the strongest are meant to survive in this apocalypse." "What about the people who aren't so strong?" he asked her, keeping his eyes trained on the gun in her hands. She shrugged, giving him a sick smile. "Well they die of course " And that's when she pulled the trigger. Survival of the fittest, that's what the world has come down to. TakashixSakeo, OCxOC, Rated: MA
1. End of the World

_Blood is really warm_

_It's like drinking hot chocolate_

_But with more screaming—Ryan Mecum_

I had stayed up late on the night before everything came to an end. I never thought this would even happen, this only happened in movies. Not in real life, and now the world was going to shit and the only thing we could do was survive.

* * *

"Hurry!" Takashi shouted at us, making his way through the swarms of our undead schoolmates. Geoffrey and I took the lead up front, Takashi and Hisashi behind us and Rei all the way in the back.

Takashi was wielding a bat, Hisashi didn't have anything, Rei had a broken piece of wood from a broom with the metal tip on the front, Geoffrey somehow managed to get his hands on a M21 and a bowie knife, and I had my two pistols and my sword with me.

We all made our way upstairs to the roof when Takashi looks back and asks, "Hisashi are you okay?" Hisashi had been bitten but no severely, but if this was like the movies then he didn't have much time left to live. I could only hope for his sake he didn't turn into one of **them**. "I'm fine Takashi!"

Rei turned her head and suddenly attacked one of **them**. She stabbed it in the chest and it slumped forward, making her smile a bit in relief. Takashi looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you nuts?!"

The zombie managed to get ahold of her weapon, yanking it out of her hands, swinging it and hitting her in the gut, and against the wall. Rei fell down, grimacing in pain. The zombie was on its knees and making it's way towards her, it's body almost reminding me of a spider at the way it crawled. Rei was paralyzed in fear, her eyes wide with terror. "GET AWAY!" She shouted.

"Rei!" Hisashi screamed about to make a move. I frowned; he wasn't going to save her in time. I pulled out my handgun, aiming and shooting the zombie in the head. The zombie's brains splattered everywhere, covering some of Rei's school uniform.

Rei quickly got up, pushing past me and running to her boyfriend. I scowled heavily. I don't get even a thank you? Females.

"Did you see that?" Hisashi asked us, looking at the body of the female schoolmate.

"Yeah, we have to smash their heads or shoot them in the head to kill them," Geoffrey said simply. We all looked at him, nodding to him before making our way up the stairs once more.

I growled and kicked a female zombie in the face, watching as she tumbled down the stairs, smashing her head open.

"Hyori hurry up!" Takashi shouted back at me and I quickly ran back up the stairs to catch up with everyone. Rei had put Hisashi's arm around her shoulders and helped him to the top of the stairs. Once we were all up the stairs, all of our eyes widened in shock when saw more of the undead.

"Goddamit," Geoffrey muttered in annoyance, readying his M21.

"Kami," I muttered in shock as I watched our undead schoolmates look towards us, stumbling towards us, their arms outstretched as they groaned loudly, snapping their jaws together. I put my gun away and pulled my sword out of my sheath.

Takashi looked around and then screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

* * *

—**Earlier Today—**

Takashi was leaning over a railing, looking dour as usual. Standing next to him was one of his classmates, Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees. Him and Geoffrey weren't as close as him and Hisashi were, but since Rei dumped him for Hisashi, their relationship has become strained.

He met Geoffrey one day when he was skipping class. It was random; they didn't say anything to each other at first before Takashi mumbled out a greeting to him. Geoffrey was in his Japanese History class; he didn't seem that interested in the class until Japan's military history was brought up. Though he did seem to have more knowledge when it came to Western military.

"Still thinking about that girl again?" Geoffrey asked as he leaned against the railing.

Takashi felt his cheeks turn a bit pink. Was it that obvious? "Yeah…" he said with a heavy sigh. "Pathetic right?"

Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders. "Not really pathetic I would say it's more—"

"Pitiful? Sad? Disgusting?" a voice asked. Geoffrey and Takashi turned their heads to see Saya Tagaki, straight A student and first class bitch.

Tagaki was a shorter than both Geoffrey and Takashi with pink hair that could be mistaken for fake and was kept in two ponytails, orange colored eyes and she was very slender.

"No I think the correct word is stupid!" she said with a scowl, crossing her arms. Geoffrey rolled his eyes. He respected Saya because she was smart but disliked the fact at how stuck she was.

Takashi scowled a bit, but his eyes were soft when he looked at her. Him and Saya had been childhood friends so he I didn't bother him that much when she spoke to him that way. "What do you want?"

Saya looked at Geoffrey who only gave her a dismissive look, which caused her to scowl.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like you always come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity corner! Look at you! The first semester just started. How ever are you going to make it through the year?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Takashi eyes wandered over to her breast and Geoffrey followed his eyes, also staring at her chest. They both looked down, then back up, a blush tinting their cheeks. Takashi coughed, giving Geoffrey a look and he nodded in agreement.

Saya Tagaki was pretty damn good-looking.

"I could say the same thing to you," he shot back defensively.

"And shouldn't you be in class?" Geoffrey asked with a raise brow. "Or did you come back here to see Takashi?"

Both Takashi and Saya blushed. She glared at Geoffrey and scoffed at him, crossing her arms. "It's okay that I'm not in class, I'm a genius, unlike the both of you who got into this school by dumb luck," she snottily shot back.

Takashi sighed, "Tagaki, why do you always got to diss me and Geoffrey every time you come out here?"

"Because I don't like stupid people."

"What?" Geoffrey and Takashi said at the same time. Geoffrey could feel himself getting annoyed with Saya more than usual today; rolling his eyes he looked at Takashi. "Look, I'll see you later Takashi," he muttered.

If he stayed around longer, he'd have the urge to shoot himself or her.

"Yeah, see you Geoffrey!" Takashi called back.

Geoffrey made his way back inside the school, not in the mood to really go back to the class, deciding he'd go to his next class. He was calmly walking down the quiet halls and stopped, noticing something was happening in front of the school. He looked out the window to see a bunch of the PE teacher's eating one another.

"What the hell…?"

Next thing you know he was practically tackled to the ground. He groaned at the impact, feeling something fleshy and warm in his face. He opened his eyes, and they widened even more when he saw that it was a pair of breast in his face. He blushed furiously and the girl who was on top of him, quickly got off of him.

He held his nose, feeling his cheeks becoming redder by the second. He quickly stood up, surveying the girl who bumped into him.

She had olive green colored hair that was in a messy bun at the moment held by chopsticks, bright green eyes, pale creamy skin, a very large chest and rosy pink lips that was curled into a scowl at the moment.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," she hissed out and pushed past him. His eyes followed her, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out who she was. Then it suddenly hit him, Hyori Watanabe. She was in the top ten most "hottest girls" that was in Fujimi High. From what he heard, she was cold and captain of the Boxing club at the school and co-captain of the Kendo club.

What was she doing outside of class?

Hyori went to her locker, opening it and pulling out a duffel bag. Geoffrey watched her, wondering what the hell she was doing.

She dug into the duffel back and pulled out two guns. His eyes widened.

Those were high standard 1911 GI semi-automatic pistols! Why the hell would she bring them to school of all places? Well he can't say anything, he brings his M21 to school just in case anything bad every happened.

Hyori grabbed a holster belt, putting both of the pistols in them and then pulled out a long sword, strapping it to her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, walking over to her.

Hyori looked at him, taking him all in before her eyes rested on the worn down cowboy hat on top of his head. "Look here _**Cowboy**_, people are eating each other outside of the fucking school. And I'm not going to be sitting around while shit is hitting the fan. So I suggest you grab a weapon and get your ass in gear," she said, standing up, holding her duffel bag.

"What?"

"Look I don't feel like repeating myself, but if you want to live or find out what the fuck is going on, I suggest to you that we start moving," she said and ran down the hallway.

"Dammit," Geoffrey grumbled out and followed after her. If what she said was true, he's going to need his gun and knife.

"I need to get my weapons to!"

She growled in annoyance but nodded. "Fine."

Geoffrey then began to lead her in a different direction, back to where his current class was. He looked inside to see Takashi arguing with both Rei and Hisashi, shaking his head. His locker was right by the classroom. He had one of those extremely long lockers, which was perfect for him to fit his gun in.

He opened the locker, pulling it out along with his bowie knife. He slammed his locker shut and noticed Hyori's eyes on him.

"What?"

Hyori shrugged. "Mm, I guess I'm not the only one who brings weapons to school in case shit like this happens," she said simply, a slight smirk tugging on her lips.

Geoffrey didn't reply to her and opened the classroom door. "Takashi we have to get out of here!"

The whole classroom looked at him and his teacher, Mr. Oorizuka scowled. "Geoffrey where have you been? Skipping class again?"

Geoffrey ignored the teacher, seeing the class stare at him. "Look we have to get out of here, people are eating each other outside!"

"And if you don't get out of here, you'll all die," Hyori said coldly.

Suddenly the intercom came on and the principle began to tell the students to stay with their teachers and find a safe place to hide. But he wasn't able to finish because something had come into his office and the last sound heard was the screams of the principle.

The class went silent and everyone's eyes were wide. "No way…"

Suddenly a girl shrieked and made her way to the door, and soon the rest of the students were running out of the room, Mr. Oorizuka shouted at them to calm down and remain seated.

"See? Now we have to go now!" Takashi said, grabbing Rei and pulling her out of the classroom with Hisashi in tow.

They all watched the other students go down the hall way and stairs, screaming loudly in a panicked frenzy. Hyori scowled a bit and shook her head.

_Fools…and yet…I hope __**she's**__ safe and sound. But I'm sure she can handle herself…_she thought with a slight frown.

"Whose this?" Rei asked, looking at Hyori up and down. Hyori glared at the orange-haired girl.

"Hyori Watanabe, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said sarcastically. "Now that introductions are done, how about we get you guys some weapons and get the fuck out of here?" She cocked her gun, earning a few stares from her schoolmates.

Geoffrey smirked, cocking his gun also. "Couldn't said it better myself."

* * *

—**Now—**

I scowled at Takashi as he screamed. I nudged him roughly with my elbow. "Screaming won't help us dammit, so shut it."

Geoffrey nodded. "We have to barricade ourselves."

Takashi, Hisashi and Geoffrey grabbed a few tables that were in the shed at the top of the roof, barricading us from **them**. But I knew that the barricade wouldn't hold **them** off for long; maybe a few minutes at most but not enough time.

Later Rei came out with some water bottles, handing each of us one. I more or less, snatched it from her hand, earning a glare from her. I ignored her glare and my eyes kept going to the wound on Hisashi's arm. I noticed Geoffrey looking at it also.

We both gave each other a look, a silent acknowledgement passing through us, as we knew something was going to happen to Hisashi, if not know then later.

"Geoffrey, Takashi, Hyori; do you guys have a cell phone on you?" Hisashi asked us.

"I got mines taken about a week ago by Mr. Oorizuka," Geoffrey grumbled, crossing his arms.

Hisashi looked at me. I shrugged as I leaned against the railing. "I don't have a cellphone, I see no need in using one," I said with a shrug. It may sound weird, but I wasn't all up for cellphones. If anything I was more of a computer girl than a cell girl.

Hisashi sighed. "I have a cellphone," Takashi said, pulling it out from his pocket. "I'll call the police." He dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"**This is a recording. We at 110 emergency lines are held up at the moment. If after calling again, and we still can't receive your call, please wait and call again later."** A recorded female voice said. I growled, even the police were fucking busy. What the hell was happening?

"Dammit!" Takashi shouted in frustration.

"Takashi?" Rei asked slowly.

"Two hours…just two hours ago, everything was just like it always was! Why is this all happening? It's like something out of a movie—"

"A George Romero movie to be exact," I said, cutting him off. He threw a glare in my direction and I only shrugged him off.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Dead people come back and start killing everybody else, and the ones get killed…they get up and do the same thing! I'm not turning into one of **them**," he said venomously.

"You won't," Geoffrey said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I got ya back Komuro."

Takashi looked back at Geoffrey and gave him a slight smile. In this past year Geoffrey was seeming more and more like a friend than Hisashi ever was, even though the seemed extremely different and Geoffrey didn't talk too much.

"Thanks man," he said.

[SBD: Such a bro moment X3]

"That's the P.E. teacher…" Rei said, biting her bottom lip softly. I looked over, noticing he was trapped and I frowned. "He's a goner…"

"B-But someone can save him!" Rei said, I shook my head at her. But then both of our eyes widened when we saw him jump over the railing. Jesus Christ.

"I can't…I can't take this anymore," Rei said as she clung onto Hisashi. I only rolled my eyes. The girl was being over dramatic. Has she ever seen anyone die before?...Well I guess that's just only me then.

"I don't understand! I don't understand at all! Why…? Why!" She asked, tears entering her eyes. "There must be a reason…"

Suddenly we heard the sound of blades spinning. Helicopters?

A helicopter came up and they were so close that I lose my balance for a split second. I let out a little gasp of surprise as I fell back along with Rei. I felt arms wrap around my waist as the wind began to pick up. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, pulling down my skirt, not wanting my underwear to be exposed.

I looked up to see Geoffrey holding me, a slight awkward look on his face. I quickly pulled myself from him, coughing. "Thanks…"

"Yeah…" he muttered, tipping that goofy looking cowboy hat of his down.

"They're Black Hawks," Hisashi said.

Geoffrey then added in, "It's the American army—no, it's the self-defense force!"

How the hell did he know that?

"Where did they come from? There are no bases or anything around here…" Takashi said in disbelief.

Rei ran forward and waved her hands around like a maniac. "Help us! Help!" she shouted loudly. I slapped her hand down and she glared at me. "It's useless you stupid girl," I said, pushing her hand away.

She scowled at me. "How come?!"

"Think about what Takashi said, use that small brain of yours," I said, tapping my head.

"He's right to question where they came from. They are probably here to carry out some specific order; they aren't here to help us," Hisashi said with a heavy frown.

Hisashi suddenly coughed and hacked loudly, falling to his knees. My eyes widened when I saw him hack up _**blood**_.

"Hisashi what's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"He's going to turn into one of **them**," I said simply. Rei glared at me.

"Why is this happening?! He wasn't even bitten badly! How could this…?" Takashi asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"It's like a zombie movie. Once you are bitten, you'll turn. Whether it'll take an hour or even five minutes. There is no saving him," I said; cocking my gun at Hisashi, ready to shoot just in case he turned.

"Just like the movies huh?" Hisashi said bitterly, his voice sounding as if he lost all hope. He was going to die, whether he wanted to or not.

"That's not true! This isn't a movie!" Rei argued, tears falling down her face.

"Thankfully this isn't an anime or there would be a lot of fanservice," Geoffrey said. _Even though I enjoy the fanservice…_he thought, a smile coming onto his lips.

[SBD: Geoffrey you broke the fourth wall! :O]

"Maybe not, but it might as well be…" he said.

"Takashi…could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"…What is it?"

"If you throw me over the railing, down there…the impact should break my head open," he said. My eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" Rei screamed at him. I frowned, wasn't it obvious? God that girl annoyed me to no end.

"I don't want to become one of **them**!" he shouted at her.

"He wants to still be the same person before he turns into one of them. Let him keep his humanity while he still has it," Geoffrey said, crossing his arms. I looked at him, almost forgetting that he was still there…_almost_.

"Takashi, I'm counting on you. I don't want to turn into something else…" Hisashi soon was coughing, blood splattering out on the ground before him as his body shook in agony before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Rei…get away from him," I said slowly. She was on her knees, near her boyfriend as she cried. "He won't change dammit! Hisashi won't turn into one of _them_!" she screamed angrily at all of us.

My eyes widened once I saw Hisashi's hand twitch. I looked back at Geoffrey and Takashi, noticing that they saw his hand twitch also.

"Rei…" Takashi said warily clenching his bat in his hands.

Hisashi's body started to move and I froze. "Hisashi!" Rei shouted in happiness. "Look guys! He's getting up, he's getting better…" she trailed off but Hisashi leaned up and she looked at him with dubious eyes. "Hisashi…?"

Hisashi slowly stood up; his bangs covering his eyes, his jaw slightly slacked. "Hisashi what's the matter?" she asked obliviously to how much danger she was in.

Hisashi had turned and he was going to take a bite out of Rei if she didn't move. I growled in anger, frustrated with how stupid she was acting. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU STUPID BITCH!" I shouted.

Rei's eyes widened as she saw the empty look in his eyes. "This can't be true," Rei said in shock, backing away slowly from him. "No way…"

Geoffrey quickly grabbed her by the back of her uniform, pulling her away from Hisashi who groaned loudly.

"Rei, I know you can't believe it," Takashi said, talking to Rei. "I can't believe it, I'm sure Geoffrey and Hyori can't believe it either."

"Well actually I can," I said with a blank look on my face, trying to act like all of this didn't worry me, didn't frighten me. But it did…

"T-Takashi?" Rei asked, wondering where the hell was he going with this.

"But it's happening," Takashi said, raising his bat, tightening his grip on the bat, his eyes darkening. "Don't do it," Rei pleaded, trying to move forward. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving and Geoffrey tightened his hold on her school uniform top.

"IT'S FUCKING HAPPENING!" Takashi shouted, and with a war cry, he ran forward, slamming the bat down on Hisashi's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, hearing the sickening sound of Hisashi's head cracking open, and the loud pained sob ripping from Rei's throat.

I couldn't believe it was happening. I wish it wasn't happening. The dead was coming back and eating the living, the living now dead and eating everyone else. It was one big fucking disease that couldn't be stopped. It was the end of the world, as we know it.

END

SBD: I'd like to thank ChaoticCrazy for giving me his OC and making me rethink my own OC and add in a new one. ^^ Of course as you all may know, there will lemons in here (Because it's one of my guilty pleasures). The pairings in here is TakashixSaeko (I hate Rei, and him and Saeko are bad-ass together). Kohta and Saya (I think they're just kyute). And OCxOC [Mine and ChaoticCrazy's].

R&R~


	2. Not Enough Time

_There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper _

_and more hurtful than anything that bleeds—Laurell K. Hamilton, __Mistral's Kiss_

* * *

Geoffrey slowly loosened his hold on Rei who sobbed loudly, tears going down her face. I could only watch with a blank face, silently feeling sorry for the girl. No one deserved that to happen to them no one…

"Why did you do that?!" she screamed at Takashi in anguish, clutching her fist to her chest, hatred and pain in her eyes.

"He would have eaten you," I said, a scowl forming on my lips as I crossed my arms. She should be thanking Takashi if anything; he saved her damn life. This girl was being a fucking bitch, I felt my hand twitch, having the urge to slice off her head.

"I didn't ask Takashi to fucking save me! And how would you know he would have bitten me anyway?!" she hissed out angrily, anger starting to flash into her eyes.

"She doesn't even stop to think how this effects Takashi," I heard Geoffrey whisper to himself. I raised my brow but then nodded, crossing my arms. He was right, Rei should stop being angry and understand Takashi's feelings.

"And I would have been willing to get bitten. Better to die by him than try to survive through all of this bullshit!"

"Hisashi wouldn't want that for you…" Takashi replied to her quietly.

"How do you know Takashi?" she asked bitterly, her voice laced with venom. "Oh! I know. You must've hated Hisashi, am I right? You were always jealous of how better he was than you! You were angry because he was dating me, you—"

Rei had stop talking as a loud smack rang through the air. I looked at her darkly, my hand stinging from the impact. I made sure to hit her hard. Rei had touched her cheek and turned her head slowly to me, her eyes wide.

"Get the fuck over yourself, Takashi can do _**way **_better than you," I sneered. "He just saved your damn life, so I suggest you stop being such a fucking bitch."

Takashi's eyes widened along with Geoffrey's but I only shrug them off, looking at them with a slight smirk. "She deserved it~"

Takashi didn't say anything and began to start walking.

"Where you going, bud?" Geoffrey asked his friend.

"If I'm so much trouble for you, I'll just leave and take on _them_," he said, clenching his bat tightly, referring to Rei.

"That's suicide Takashi!' Geoffrey said. "You can't be serious?"

Suddenly Rei clung to his arm. "No Takashi don't go! I need you!" shouted, tears going down her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" I could only stare at her with wide eyes. Is she serious?

"If she knows what's good for her, she should let go of him," I muttered with a loud annoyed huff.

"Jealous much?" Geoffrey asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice. I felt my cheeks heat up and I scoffed, turning my head to the side. "As if, I'm just saying, she just got over Hisashi pretty damn quick is all…"

"Sure you aren't _**Kitten**_," he said with a smirk, walking past me.

"Kitten?!" I shouted, frowning once again. Stupid boys. I crossed my arms and followed behind him slowly.

Thankfully Takashi and Rei were done hugging it up. Rei looked at Geoffrey and I, before glaring at me and I glared right back at her. She then turned her attention back to Takashi, "What are we going to do now?"

Geoffrey leaned against the wall with a sigh, tipping his hat down to cover his eyes. "I say we take a breather right now and relax," he said.

We all nodded. I could use a good smoke right about now~

* * *

I was leaning over the railing, a cigarette dangling between my lips as I looked at the hordes of the undead with a blank face. This wasn't _normal_, there was so many possible explanations why this shit is happening.

Could it be a government made thing?...No, Kaito would have said something by now or my mom..

I huffed in frustration, taking another drag of the cigarette before blowing out some smoke. We were up on this roof for a while; Takashi and Rei were busying talking about something while Geoffrey was cleaning his gun with an affectionate look on his face last time I turned around.

I felt someone come up beside me and I looked to the side to see Geoffrey starting to lean over the railing also.

"This is messed up," he started off. It looked like he was going to say more as he looked down but he didn't say anything else.

I nodded, tapping the cigarette, watching as the ashes fall down onto the undead. "Yeah it is, but things happen," I said nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Don't act like your not bothered by this," he said, taking the cigarette from my hand.

"Hey!"

He put it into his mouth, inhaling in the addictive yet toxic nicotine before blowing out some smoke. I scowled at him, crossing my arms. "Give me back my cigarette and I'm not bothered by it," I growled out.

He gave me a look and shrugged, handing me the cigarette back. "Whatever you say _**Kitten**_," he said with smirk, walking away from me. I rolled my eyes at the little nickname he keeps calling me and tossed the cigarette off the building, watching as it hit one of the undead on the head.

It didn't even seem to notice…weird.

"I'm going to try to contact my Dad, give me your phone Takashi," I heard Rei said.

I turned around, seeing Takashi hand Rei his cell. "I don't know how you're going to contact the 110 number Rei," Takashi said. "I mean we tried earlier…"

"My Dad gave me a secret number so that I can call him if it was an emergency," she replied. She dialed the number and then smiled happily. "He picked up..!" We all quickly surrounded her as she put it on speaker.

"D-Dad?" Rei asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Hello? Is this Takashi?!" a deep male voice asked on the other line in a panicky voice.

"Dad! It's me, we're at school—"

"Hello? Hello! Is this Takashi? Did you get this number from Rei? Is Rei alri—" he soon started to sound static, and I tossed a glance at Rei who looked a bit frightened.

"Dad, can you hear me?!" Rei shouted into the phone, tears entering her eyes. Her father tried to say something once more but the static was clouding what he was saying. Suddenly the call was just…dropped. "I got…cut off…Out of range? But he picked up seconds ago!"

"Calm down Rei," Takashi said, taking the phone from her hand. "I'm sure your Dad is fine, he just couldn't hear us…"

"Calm down why the fuck should I—"

I cut her off by saying harshly, "Do you wanna get hit again?"

Rei instantly shut her mouth, frowning at me and I glared at her heatedly. Bitch.

Takashi sighed heavily and muttered to Geoffrey, "I'm unsure if I should be afraid of **them** or…_them_." He pointed a finger at Rei and I, and Geoffrey chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Whatever," I muttered, breaking eye contact with the orange-haired girl. I then scanned the area, hearing **them** bang against the barricade.

"Guys we have to get out of here, before **they** break through," I said, picking up my guns. "Got any ideas?"

They all looked around before Geoffrey's eyes widened. "I got an idea!" He rushed over to where the emergency water hose was, breaking it and grabbing the long hose. "I'm sure **they** don't mind a little water," he said with a grin.

"Good going _**Cowboy**_," I said, smirking. I'll admit. I'm impressed~

* * *

"Geoffrey you got it?" I asked, holding onto the hose tightly, facing the zombies, a determined look in my eyes.

"Yeah!" he shouted.

"This seems reckless," Takashi said but then grinned. "But I think being reckless is the only way we can survive right now." Takashi held onto the hose also to balance the both of us.

I smirked and nodded. "Turn it on Cowboy!"

Geoffrey turned the wheel and suddenly the water came out. The pressure was fucking strong, thankfully I stood my ground and didn't fall flat on my ass or get pushed back. "I never liked you assholes in the beginning and my opinion hasn't changed!" I heard Takashi screamed, which only made me grin.

The dead students got pushed down the steps by the pressure, making the stairs cleared for us. After a while Geoffrey turned the wheel once again and the water slowed down. I sighed in relief and dropped the hose, quickly picking up my guns, putting them in my holsters.

"I don't see a lot of zombies," Rei said, picking up Takashi's bat. She handed it to him and they both blushed at the innocent contact. For some reason that made my skin crawl and I scowled.

"Let's keep fucking moving," I grumbled out.

Rei and Takashi broke apart, their blush deepening before they made their way down the steps.

"See I told you," I heard a voice say in my ear, catching a slight teasing tone in it. I blushed faintly and turned, seeing a smug looking Geoffrey. "What?"

"_Jealous_~" He said simply before running down the steps.

"I'm not jealous dammit!" I hissed out and followed after all of them. I'm not jealous…right?

I catched up to them and I heard Geoffrey ask Takashi, "Where are we going?" I guess Takashi assumed the whole leader role, but that didn't bother me much. I would of assumed that it was Geoffrey but oh well.

"Home. If we continue down and towards my house, we might meet up with some survivors," Takashi said.

"Right, there's strength in numbers, so we'll be able to get to your house more easily," I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right. At least I know my dad's okay…" Rei trailed off. "You guys want to call your parents?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "No I'm fine. I'm sure my dad would have prepared for something like this, he's an Army officer. The whole house is probably boarded up and he has his guns…I'm unsure about my mom though," he said. He frowned a little when the thought of his mom popped into his head. She was a history professor at a university, and the university was huge. "I just hope she'll be fine, she's a pacifist…."

We all gave him a reassuring look and Rei asked, "…Well what about you Hyori?"

I snorted loudly, rolling my eyes. "Who cares?"

"What? You don't care what happens to your pa—"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to them, I'm sure they can take care of themselves…they always have," I muttered bitterly.

"….Takashi?"

"I don't feel like it. Besides, my dad is always out at work and my mom is an elementary school teacher, so they won't be home anyway. If I did call, it'd be awfully quiet…" Takashi said toughly. I felt my bitterness ebb away and a small frown formed on my lips.

I saw past his façade.

Takashi was worried. I then felt myself smile a little. Softie…

* * *

We all suddenly stopped when we heard a loud scream and what sounded like some sort of gun…

"Was that…a gun-shot?" Rei asked with wide eyes.

_No it's the Easter bunny -_-…_I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"I think it came from the faculty room," Geoffrey said.

"We should go then, it may be more survivors," Takashi said and we all nodded, running down the steps even faster to the famous Saya Takagi, first class genius and first class bitch. She was using a drill, pushing it into the head of a teacher.

"Die you motherfucker! Die die die die die!" she shouted hysterically.

I then took notice of a bunch of zombies, lots of them. Then my eyes landed on the only person who I would call _friend_, Saeko Busujima. "Saeko!" I said, happiness in my voice.

She saw me and a smile spread across her lips, a small smile. "Thank Kami you're okay Hyori," she said, gripping her wooden sword. "Now we can kill all of these bastards, and don't slow me down."

"Arrogant of yourself Saeko," I said as a twisted smirk came onto my face.

And that's when we attacked, slicing and stabbing at practically most of the zombies in the room. Saeko and I were very alike, we both loved swords, kendo, and…_blood_.

"Whoa…" I heard Takashi say in shock.

Eventually there was a litter of **them** on the ground around us.

"I'm glad you're alive Hyori-chan," Saeko said a bit affectionately as we both easily swiped the blood off our swords. "I would have been hurt something bad happened to you."

I blushed faintly and rolled my eyes, a smirk coming onto my face. "Trust me, I can take care of myself," I replied and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. Again, she is the _only_ one who would ever get this type of reaction and affection out of me. [SBD: Not for long~]

I heard two grumbles and turned my head to see both Geoffrey and some chubby kid…Kohta was his name I think, pouting. "What are you two pouting for?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I wasn't able to shoot any…but you two looked hot killing **them**!" Kohta said, hearts in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, looking at Geoffrey. "What about you Cowboy?"

He shrugged and tipped his hat down. "Mm, nothing just wanted to shoot some myself but you two got all caught up in it," he said with a roll of his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him also, waving him off.

We all soon stopped talking as the loud sobs of Takagi was heard. I looked at her to see tears going down her face as she cried even harder, going into a fit of hysterics. Rei ran over to Takagi to try to comfort her and the nurse?

I didn't notice her. I've only seen her once or twice for some kendo or boxing related bruises. Her breast were huge! To huge to be believable, and as she ran towards Takagi her breast smacked Geoffrey in the face, knocking him to the ground.

I rolled my eyes noticing some blood dripping out of his nose, a heavy blush going across his nose. He looked like he was in heaven.

I shook my head and went over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Saya," I said softly. She looked up at me, the tears still going down her face. Saya and I never really got along before all of this happened, if anything we argued more over the silliest things. But there was a mutual respect for one another though we would never admit it out loud…

"H-Hyori?" she stammered out, looking at me with her tear-streaked face. She never must have been around these things or never even watched these typed of things, she must be traumatized.

I gave her a slight comforting smile and she only frowned at me. I shrugged, well I tried.

"You already know the school doctor Shizuka Marikawa," Saeko said, introducing everyone to each other. Ms. Marikawa smiled and waved at everyone, her breast jiggling with even the slightest movement she made.

"I'm Saeko Busujima, from class 3-A."

"Takashi Komuro from class 2-B."

"…Hyori Watanabe, class 3-A."

"Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees, from class 3-A," Geoffrey gruffly said.

"I remember you won the National Championship last year!" Rei said with a smile. Rei winked and said, "I'm Rei Miyamoto, from class 2-B and I'm in the Spear Martial Arts Club~"

I rolled my eyes at her, crossing my arms.

"I-I'm Kohta Hirano from Class B, just saying," Kohta stammered out, twiddling both his index fingers together shyly.

Saeko gave them all a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you…" She then jabbed me in the side. I grunted loudly, rubbing my ribs and tossing her a glare. "Nice to meet you all too…"

Suddenly Takagi stood up and shouted angrily, "Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?!" What the fuck was up her ass? First she's crying now she's pissed off. I felt my eye twitch in irritation and reached for my sword until I felt a hand stopping me.

Assuming it was Saeko, I said, "Oh come on Saeko let me just give her one nick."

"I can't let you do that _**Kitten**_," I heard a gruff voice said. I whipped my head around to see Geoffrey holding my arm. I glared at him and he glared at me back. I suddenly felt heat rise to my cheeks and I growled angrily, snatching my arm away.

"Whatever…"

"What?!" Takashi and Kohta asked at the same time.

"Why are all of you being so…so polite? This is not the fucking time to be acting like everything is okay!" She shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Kohta asked, worry in his eyes. [SBD: I just love Kohta X3 He's too cute]

That's when Saya completely blew her shit and she shouted even louder, "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, I'm smarter than all of you combined!" Did she know that most likely Saeko and I have a higher I.Q. than her?

"You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a-…I'm a …" Saya wasn't able to finish her sentence, she was visibly shaking.

Saeko walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, in the same way I did.

"It's okay…that's enough," she said softly.

Saya then looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening. She was covered in blood and gore, her skin a bit pale and clammy, and her hair a bit frazzled looking.

"Look at me…" she whispered. "All these blood stains…now mom will have to take it to the cleaners."

Her voice had gotten smaller and weaker, her body still shaking. I could feel myself feel a bit bad for the girl…only a bit.

She saw Takashi's reflection behind her, he too covered in the blood and gore. It seemed to snap something in her before soon she threw herself into Saeko's arms, sobbing loudly as she had an emotional breakdown.

We all could only look, all of us trying to handle this situation the best way we can.

But it wasn't the time for this…there will never be a time unless you wanted to become one of **them**.

END

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh my fingers….! I won't be updating as much because of school. I recently got transferred and I wasn't happy. Needless to say I cried on the first day as soon as I got home XD. But I'm getting used to the school slowly.

I will try to update as much as I can. Most likely on the weekends but today I was able too because I really don't have that much homework. BUT I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW! D:

Anywhoooo I liked typing this chapter and Saya breaking down, was one of my favorite parts of the anime. I don't know why, just shows a lot about what can happen to people if this shit ever went down.

As you can see, there is some slight relationship tension. I mean I like the thought of Hyori and Takashi (though they will not be together) and I like the thought of her and Saeko XD. I like yuri .…a lot.

Maybe the pairings will be slight **TakashixHarem** then it'll ebb off to **Takas****hixSaekoxRei **then**TakashixSaeko**. With Hyori and Geoffrey, it'll be like slight **HyroixTakashi** then **HyorixGeoffreyxTakashi** with slight **Saeko** before finally **HyorixGeoffrey**. And of course the pairing of **KohtaxTakagi **will stay the same because they are the cutest pairing on the show.

Hyori: -reads over pairings- I'm with _**Cowboy vs** **Aliens**_ over here?!

Geoffrey: Cowboy vs Aliens? -_-

Hyori: Shay this is not going to work.

Geoffrey: She's too stuck on Takashi.

Hyori: Am no! -blushes-

SBD: SHUSH you two! I'm doing an Author's Note ...we'll talk about the pairings later.

Anywhoooo, I will also be making another HOTD fanfiction but this time it is an OC but she's Saya's older sister :P. Now that one will be interesting. And I should stop typing, I have to do my homework and study. Being a junior is soooo fun!

**R&R~**


End file.
